Foreverness
by nomireikonFTNL
Summary: Lucy and Lisanna have both been captured by an evil force, but that's not all. Lucy may be dead, and Ezra might be caught up in a curse with Jellal that ties into what's going on with Liss and Luce. (NaLu and Nali)(Jerza)(Gale)(Gruvia)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL... BUT I WANT TO...:P

Chapter One

Team Natsu pored over various maps, try to locate a path to a place where Lisanna might have been kept by her captors. That is, everyone except Natsu, who was pacing around and siting at random times. "Oi! Flame Head! Stop moping around like a dumbass and help!" Gray yelled. "Shut up Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled back, but obeyed immediately after Erza gave both of them "the look". Mira-nee was drying glasses in the corner of the bar, silently crying. Staring at a dryer glass, her thoughts somewhere else, the tears kept coming. "First Lucy… and now Lisanna." She murmured.

Natsu, with his dragon senses, heard this and smelled the scent of her tears and scrunched his face in his hands. Lucy… 9 months ago, she left Team Natsu of her own will. 8 months ago, she exclaimed herself a soloist and became distant from the guild. 7 months ago, she was kidnapped and thought dead, until a letter written in her blood (the scent was the exact same)came telling everyone she was alive, but barely… 1 month ago, the entire guild, including Natsu, had given up. 3 weeks ago, Lisanna was kidnapped.

Abruptly, Natsu got up and ran out of the guild. He ran past unsuspecting townsfolk, past the colorful stalls full of goods and trades, past the food court, until he reached the forest close to the guild and stumbled up to a pond before dropping to his hands and knees, his body violently shaking with the sobs that could no longer be contained inside of him. He moaned and struggled for precious air. The two nakama he adored... The two nakama he come close to loving… The two nakama he had sworn to protect... His ear twitched for a moment, and Natsu hurriedly raised his body temperature to dry the tears encasing his face and pretended to catch a fish. "Natsu-san, we'll find Lisanna and maybe Lucy too!" a tiny, delicate voice whispered. He felt two tiny arms wrap around his neck and lock there. "You can cry in front of me." The same voice murmured. Natsu looked up, and seeing Wendy's tear-soaked face, pulled her into his chest where they both cried for what seemed like an eternity, their salty tears mingling and falling to the soft grass underneath them.

Natsu woke up to the evening sun's warm rays cascading through the tree's shadows, moving across his face. He started to get up, but was pinned down by a certain blunette who had fallen asleep with him. He stroked Wendy's hair, and before long, she was slightly turning and stretching, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. By now, it was dark, so Natsu walked Wendy to her place, and crashed at his house, only to slip into a dreamless sleep once again.

The next morning, when Natsu walked into the –yet again- demolished guild, he promised himself he would never cry in front of his guild. He was the Salamander; the rambunctious and destructive fire mage. He took a deep breath, and plastered a big, toothy grin. He walked in and observed the scene. Everyone was doing what they usually did, and spotting someone, his grin turned into a devious smirk.

He ran up to an unsuspecting Gray and punched him on the head hollering "TAKE THAT SNOW STRIPPER!" "YOU WANNA GO FLAME BREATH?" Gray hollered back. Natsu blew fire in Gray's face as a response. "Is that enough?" Nastu asked innocently. "You…..!" Gray steamed, running after Natsu. Natsu realized he was about to hit Erza, who was eating her delectable strawberry cake, just in time. He swerved right, leaving Gray smashing straight into Ezra, who dropped her cake before she could take a bite of it. "Graaayyy… YOU BAKAAAAA!" she yelled. "Sooory…?" Gray replied, unsure of what she would do. By now, the entire guild was fighting, while Mira just gawked at what she would end up cleaning. Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "OI! ERZA, JUST GET ANOTHER PIECE OF THE DAMNED CAKE!" Gray shouted, running for his life.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gajeel were fighting. "Geehee. Salamander, I'm gonna pulverize you to jelly!" Natsu bumped into someone, then shot back a comeback. "Macao!" a voice from behind Natsu yelled. Gajeel froze mid battle and started shaking. Natsu slowly turned around, only to have the same reaction as Gajeel. The person Natsu had bumped into was Macao, who had in turn bumped into Cana, who had dropped her barrel of beer and was now electrocuting him with her cards and beating him with fists. The two Dragon-slayers slowly backed away from the scene unfolding. "Oops…" murmured Natsu.

"You….. you…. You buffoons!" came a voice from the bar. "You make a fat mess, and I end up cleaning it!" it was Mira, who jumped into the fight, transforming into her Satan Soul form. Just then, Levy walked in with her nose in a novel, oblivious to what was going on. She sat down on what was left of a table and chair, but not before Wakaba mis aimed a bucket, and it crashed onto her, causing her to fall on the ground, and Gajeel to beat the crap outta Wakaba. The three Exceeds giggled quietly above the fight, safe from harm. After a while, the fight died down, and what guild members were not in the infirmary were cleaning up and enjoying.

That is, until the Rajinshou appeared.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So… How was it? I hope it didn't suck… lol, anyways…. In this fanfic Natsu is a little mature, and yes. He did cry. So…. Yea…. I FINALLY FRIGHEN STARTED MY FORST FANFIC! (GIVES AWKWARD WARRIOR CRY IN PUBLIC AND BLUSHES)


	2. Chapter 2

Quiet footsteps pitter-pattered along the concrete, the agile form of a girl racing along the shadows. She crouches, all senses on high alert. Gently coating some ground in front of her with a powder that faintly glowed, she traced a magic circle inside of it and watched as an image appeared, rewinding so fast it was a blur, and then playing, slowly, until there was no more. The girl's eyes widened as the image faded away, a single lone tear sparkling. "They were here." she murmured, collecting the golden dust and replacing it in her bag, the light illuminating her cold eyes with a fierce shine before retracting into darkness.

Swiftly, she rose from the ground and dusted herself off. She continued alone, the moonlight her only vision's aid. She glanced up above, reaching a hand. No tingling feeling encased her hand, only cold. There were no stars tonight. Biting her lip, she thought about the strange feeling overcoming her body before realizing the danger looming up ahead. Shit. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the crunch of leaves from behind. Quickly, she reached her hands behind her, slipping the cool metal of her twin blades between her palms and fingers, then pulling them out, the jade hilts and her star sapphire amulet jingling the only things heard for moments, before the enemy jumped out of the shadows, a man with an outrageous aura of magical energy. He waved his fingers, paralyzing her and advanced. The girl cracks her neck and unwinds her muscles. "Doesn't work on me." she said, the hint of a smirk climbing up her face, softening her features. The enemy shrunk back, pulling out a weapon of choice and swinging it menacingly.

Her own two blades disappeared in a mist of glowing dust and a staff replaced them. A twisted wind surrounded the two of them, blowing her hair around and around. She waited calmly for him to make his move, and when he did, she simply dodged it. She kept doing it, blocking only when needed. As he turned around once again, she raced forwards and attacked, slicing a deep gash and returning to her place. He sank down, face turned away. Getting up slowly, he turned around. Jumping towards her, he chanted an incantation and lashed his now enhanced weapon at her. She parried it with her staff, then fastidiously flipped back, now kneeling. Swiftly but surely, she balanced on one hand, mumbling incoherent words. The enemy raced towards her, only to be met by a giant magical barrier. A magic circle appeared above her, glinting in all its golden glory. Jets of light spread outwards, before condensing into one ball. Sitting up, she gathered the light into her hands and opened her closed eyes. "Lunarien Archifamar!" she whispered, the ancient tongue fluent on her lips. The entire forest was engulfed in light, before disappearing into the night.

She returned to a relaxed position, her twin blades neatly replaced back where they belonged. The man trembled slightly, and the world stood silent for a moment before blasts of light erupted from his body. Within moments, bloody trails were all that remained as proof of him ever being alive. She walked over to the dead man and left a single white rose on his body. All of a sudden, her arm opened up in a deep and bloody gash. She screamed through clenched teeth, the agony of multiple lashes across her back traumatizing. "Not... Again..." she cried, before fainting on the ground.  
"Another evil idiot found dead yesterday. Who is this guy?" Gray asked, slamming the newspaper down.

"Grey-sama! It could be a girl!"

"Grey-nii san! Don't take your frustration out on the newspaper!"

"This, uh, person. Always leaves a white rose... Always a single major gash, either by weapon or magic. Which magic? No one knows. The closest is celestial magic, or, they say, even closer, requip. But the only issue is that they are both lacking the other. One weaponry, because one can't carry every weapon around and not be noticed, and the other celestial magic, or magic of the stars."

"Woh! Slow down there. When exactly did you figure out that you can actually use your brain for things other than destruction?"

"Shut UP! Both of you!"

"HAIIII!"

Team Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail sat in the guild trying to figure this mysterious mage out. "Wait. Why are we doing this again?" Warren asks. "So we can get her to help us find the girls."

Natsu walked out of the guild, welcoming the fresh air. His mind flashed back to that day... the day the Rajinshou had appeared and showed him a letter... A letter apparently so terrible Master had it erased from everyone's memories. But Natsu still remembered one thing. The bastard was using Lucy for pleasure. Sick, twisted pleasure. Just thinking about it made Natsu want to kill something.

It was always Luce. Phantom Lord, Infinity Arc, Eclipse... Always her who got tortured in the worst ways... But Lisanna... Natsu had lost her once before. He couldn't- no, he WOULDN'T lose her again. Inhaling one last breath of fresh air, he entered the guild again, refreshed and determined.

Levy looked up as he entered, tears streaming down her cheek. She returned to the mountains of books streamed around her in a matter of seconds though, so he thought she'll live.

"Na-tsu. Nii-san! I'm bo-o-ored!" a cute voice chirped from behind.

Natsu smiled and turned around to see Asuka. "Hey Asuka!" he said cheerily ruffling her bangs and returning her cowboy hat, which he had taken off, on to her head. She giggled and was about to say something when- "Natsu! Gajeel! Mina! Come fast!" Natsu stood up and raced to Levy's side.

"OI! Bastard! No touching her!"

"I'm not."

"You WERE."

"No."

"Yah."

"No."

"Yep."

'STOP! Look, This girl-"

"Or guy!"

" Dude. Your pants. And shirt. And every other piece of clothing that was on your body."

"OI!"

"SOLID SCRIPT: Idiot Hammer!"

"YOUCH!"

"Sorry Grey, you are just so... ugh, annoying."

"That's our Levy! Go, go Levy!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GUYS! The point is, this PERSON...(evil death glare at Grey, who nonchalantly rubs the bump on his head and shrugs.) always leaves a white rose, and has no possible magic we know right? I, I think maybe she, or he, possesses the One Magic."

"Why?" everyone asked at once.

"Because, think about it. A mix of celestial and requip magic right? Those are the most ancient magics as of now, right there with dragon and god magic. Well, actually, requip came from celestial magic when one bent the probabilities of plasma infused with blood from a celestial mage and star du-"

"LEVY!"

"Okay, okay. Anyways, as for the rose, listen to this." she replied, flipping to one of the many dog-eared ancient book's pages. " One of the legends that has been passed down orally until the Grimmlin Brothers wrote them all down was this. A long, long time ago, when the universes were all one, and only one star shone in the sky, There were mages, although, these mages were different. They created magic rather than already having it. They would carve the most repudent things into gorgeous melodies. Three of these many people were given the name of Lumenor Histies, a term meaning "Keeper of all" in the ancient tongue, known and written by no one as of now.

They guarded the star's magic, also known or was known as the Masiche Mahse.. or One Magic, and kept its secrets alone. Once, The star gave them a test, one which went terribly wrong. He crafted a soldier, a mage with every ounce of dark magic the world had. However, the star had made one tremendous mistake. It gave the mage thoughts... emotions. The mage went crazy, determined to kill and wreak havoc in the world and named himself Zeref.

Enraged by this act, the Three Lumenor Histies trapped it, all pure light by now, into the closest thing they could find... a white flower. Legend has it that one day, centuries later, A girl with sun kissed hair and bright eyes came upon the flower and ate it, gaining the gifts and knowledge of the star. To this day, it is believed the white flower was a rose, intended to keep "Purity, Innocence, Silence, Secrecy, Reverence, Humility." -which was their motto- and later became the source of power. It is also thought that the girl who came upon it is still youthful as of now."

With a sigh she closed the ancient book and pulled out another scripture. 'Another version i studied is very common as of now, but we just don't make the connection. The story of Rapunzel. Except, the version here is different. It says that the witch- or Mother Gothel- had kept a form of magic she stole, the One Magic, in fact, hidden in that Rapunzel, and now the child has it, gaining the gift of immortality."

"So, we can safely conclude that just maybe, this person possesses the One Magic."

And, you can only imagine the ruckus made that day in a certain guild.  
SO! Hi. Btw, this is not one of the random stories about Lucy being so powerful now, the girl mentioned at the top is not her, nor her twin born at the same time as her, etc. etc. So, review, Vote(seriously there's this poll up on my profile page no one has taken and i'm so sad.), Favorite AND Follow!

Love ya darlings.


End file.
